Binge eating disorder (BED) involves recurrent episodes of uncontrolled overeating that cause significant distress and impairment. BED is also considered to be a risk factor for a variety of psychiatric and medical problems, including depression, anxiety, impaired quality of life, obesity, and numerous negative medical outcomes. The present study proposes to compare a new treatment for BED (Integrative Cognitive-Affective Therapy-BED; ICAT-BED) to an evidence based treatment for BED (Cognitive Behavior Therapy-Guided Self- Help; CBTgsh). BED participants will be randomized to one of the two treatment conditions, in which they will receive 17 weeks of outpatient treatment. Participants will be comprehensively assessed at baseline, end of treatment, and 6-month follow-up. In addition, participants will complete Ecological Momentary Assessments (EMA) of eating behavior, emotion, and activity at baseline, end of treatment, and 6-month follow-up. Participants' treatment sessions will be digitally recorded and teams of adherence raters will assess the degree to which clinicians adhered to the treatment protocols. Outcomes will focus on reductions in binge eating behavior and core eating disorder psychopathology, as well as comorbid psychopathology, treatment acceptance, clinical impairment, attrition, body mass index, and physical activity. Hypothesized binge eating maintenance factors including cognitive self-discrepancy will be examined as potential treatment moderators. Data from this project will further clarify the efficacy of ICAT-BED and will provide a test of an underlying conceptual model of BED based on momentary emotion regulation processes.